Body and Heart
by remuslives23
Summary: One shot. Remus plays in the Room of Requirement. Oh, come on! Do I need to say anymore? Rated M for a very, very good reason. Read and review, please.


**_For _PopstarJ01 _(check out her George fic 'Always There For You') who created Jane and edited for me (punctuation is thine enemy). She had the idea, I just wrote it. Cheers, darl'!_**

**_This is a one shot!_**

**_WARNING: Smut ahead and very little plot. ENJOY! My husband did! ;-)_**

* * *

Body and Heart

Remus couldn't stop his eyes from flicking across the room. He could smell her perfume, even from here. It was flowery, but with a hint of spice and just the scent of it could make him forget his own name. Breathing deeply through his nose, he let the scent envelope him; fill him up. She was laughing now, tossing those dark red curls over her shoulder and he closed his eyes as he absorbed the sound.

_I will never get tired of hearing that._

'You asleep, Remus?' he heard Peter say, and he opened his eyes.

'Nope,' he said with a smile, lowering his head back to his book.

He waited until his friends were absorbed in their conversation then looked back across the room at Jane. This time, her light green eyes met his and she smiled at him. He smiled back then ducked his head. A few minutes later, he looked up again and saw her stand.

'You want me to come too, J.D.?' asked a dark haired girl, but Jane shook her head.

'No,' she said with a grin. 'No point in both of us getting into trouble if we're caught. Besides, I'm not sure where I left it. I wouldn't bother but we've got Potions tomorrow and I'll need it.'

The others waved as she left the common room alone. After a moment of hesitation, Remus stood up fast.

'Where you going, Moony?' asked James, startled by the previously sleepy looking werewolf's sudden energy.

'I, um, forgot I'm supposed to patrol tonight,' the prefect lied. 'I'll see you lot later.'

He left the common room quickly, hesitating for a moment as he debated which way Jane would have gone, then took off to the right. He finally saw her as she disappeared behind a door on the Seventh Floor and, by the time he got there, it was closed. Tentatively, he reached out for the knob before pausing. Was he really finally going to do this?

He took a deep breath for courage then pushed open the door, the room dark with only one lantern lit. As the door shut, something hit him and he felt warm hands grasp his face then soft lips on his. Not wasting a second, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, fingers fumbling desperately at the buttons of her shirt.

'Why on earth did you take so long to leave?' he asked when he tore his lips from hers. 'I've had a hard on all night waiting…'

'Shut up so we can put it to good use then,' she muttered, yanking his shirt off then helping him strip her of her own.

* * *

_The first time he'd met Jane ('call me JD') was in his first year on the Hogwarts Express. She was a vivacious Irish redhead, covered in freckles with the most incredible green eyes he'd ever seen. She seemed shy at first but once they got to know each other, he found out she was a tomboy, that she knew more swear words than James and Sirius put together, and that she could drink him under the table. _

_Their first kiss had been under the influence of the Firewhiskey she'd dared him to try during the end of year celebrations last year, and was closely followed by the loss of both their virginities in a drunken shag that they later agreed was completely terrible. _

'_We should try it again,' Jane suggested cheekily, and they had…again, and again until they were meeting as often as they could to do exactly what they were doing now._

* * *

She moaned as his hands came up to cup her breasts, his thumbs stroking over her nipples. Remus groaned as they peaked under his now experienced touch and he slid his hands up to her shoulders, turning them fast and pushing her hard against the door. Jane grinned (she loved his enthusiasm) and wrapped her leg around him, pulling him close.

'You have to admit,' she gasped as his mouth nipped its way down her throat. 'Pre-full moon sex is _much_ more exciting.'

'You are such a tart,' he mumbled playfully and she laughed.

'Optimist,' she corrected then let out an approving moan when his teeth pulled at her nipple. 'Finding the b…best in everything…fuck!'

He had tugged her skirt up and shoved his hand down the front of her knickers, sliding a finger inside her and drawing the curse from her lips.

'Jesus, you are so wet, you are so ready.'

Jane grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back roughly so he was looking at her. 'I've been thinking about you all day,' she whispered and his heart leapt before he crushed his lips back to hers.

* * *

_She knew about his lycanthropy - guessed in their Fifth Year. 'I don't know why you didn't tell me,' she said, sounding hurt. _

'_J.D., I couldn't,' he said, pleading with her to understand why he'd been lying to one of his best friends all this time. _

_She stared at him for the longest time then nodded, putting her arms around him and squeezing. 'Alright,' she murmured in his ear. 'But don't you ever keep anything from me again.' _

'_I won't,' he whispered._

* * *

He did though. He was keeping something from her right now as they frantically fumbled with the fly of his jeans, her fingers dancing over the length of his erection.

A bed appeared out of nowhere and she pushed him down on it, then pulled his shoes off as he shoved down the jeans. She smiled wickedly then, as soon as the pants hit the ground, she ran her tongue from his calf to his thigh.

'God, you have the most delicious looking cock,' she murmured and he groaned as her tongue licked him from base to tip in one long languid stroke.

* * *

_He thought he was going to drop dead from sheer pleasure the first time she put her mouth around him. They were in the boys toilets in between classes - the only time they'd been able to snatch together as they got used to their Seventh Year work load. _

'_What…?' he gasped and she smiled that wicked smile. _

'_If you don't know, then I've got it really wrong,' she said, looking up at him from her position on her knees in front of him. 'Do you want me to stop?' _

'_God, no,' he breathed then said nothing for the next few minutes, a long moan escaping as he came, his hands tangling in her curls._

* * *

She wrapped her mouth around him and his head fell back, enjoying the sensation of that warm mouth encasing him, drawing him in until he hit the back of her throat then suckling until he could feel the burn of his orgasm beginning.

'Stop,' he gasped, and she pulled away, grinning at him.

'You're getting better at controlling yourself,' she said cheekily and he growled, sitting up and grabbing her around her waist, throwing her down on the bed then almost tearing off her skirt and knickers.

He ran his hands over the glorious curves of her body. She was so small - he loved how tiny she felt in his arms; how strong she made him feel.

'Let's see how good you are at staying in control,' he teased, kissing her then slithering down her body until he was parting her legs, lifting them over his shoulders.

* * *

'_Tell me what feels good,' he said, looking up at her. _

'_Are you sure?' she asked and he grinned. _

'_J.D., I've been dying to do this,' he mumbled, then pressed his mouth to the entrance of her body, tasting her for the first time. _

_She'd directed him with her responses and, when she came under his tongue--came calling out his name in that sexy Irish lilt--he was in heaven._

_When he moved to lie next to her, she turned to him with a smile. 'Will you call me Jane?' she asked, biting down on her already bruised lip. 'It feels wrong for you to call me J.D. just before you go down on me.' _

_He laughed and nodded, and he had been the only person allowed to call her Jane ever since._

* * *

'Shit, Remus,' she moaned as his tongue traced the crease of her sex then probed deeper, using the muscle as a miniature phallus as he thrust it inside her.

She arched up, her legs tightening around his shoulders when he flicked his tongue over her clit, again and again until she pushed his head away, making him frown.

'What?' he asked, confused. 'Did I do something wrong?'

'No,' she said, her voice rough and desperate. 'I want you inside me. I want you in me when we come.'

Remus smiled and leaned over her, kissing her long and hard, the words he was forbidden to say rising to the tip of his tongue before he managed to bite them back.

* * *

'_This is just sex, Remus,' she said, rolling over to look at him after their third time together. 'We're complete opposites and, while we're great mates, we'd be a terrible couple. We'd kill each other. Or rather, I'd kill you while you were patiently explaining to me all the reasons I shouldn't be doing it.' _

_He laughed and agreed - they weren't a couple. They were just having incredible sex with a good mate._

* * *

Jane pushed him over onto his back, kissing him again as she rode the tip of his dick, letting it rub through her folds, nudging her clit and stimulating them both almost beyond reason.

'Jane,' he pleaded, his hips rising and she took him entirely inside her with one long, deep stroke.

Remus groaned as her velvet soft body encased him; surrounded him then moaned at the loss when she rose, her body releasing its grip on all but the tip of his cock. She sank back down, both of them letting out a sigh of satisfaction as he slid home again.

* * *

_It was a month ago that he realized that he was in love with Jane. They were walking back to the common room behind James and Lily, who had just started dating. The couple were laughing together and James had taken Lily's hand, linking their fingers together before leaning over and kissing her lightly._

_Jealousy had reared its ugly head inside Remus' chest and he looked over at Jane, wishing he could take her hand and kiss her in front of everyone. He moved a little closer and let his hand brush over hers. She looked over at him and he smiled tentatively. She smiled back as he felt her fingers close around his for the briefest of moments before she shifted and put some space between them again._

_It was then that he knew that great sex wasn't going to be enough. He didn't just want her body: He wanted her heart._

* * *

She rode him fast, watching him with a little smile playing on her lips. Remus pushed himself up into a sitting position and sank his hand into her red curls, dragging her face to his so he could plunder that sweet mouth. He heard her moan, it vibrated along his tongue and through his body right down to his toes. Needing to be in control, needing to be plunging into her, he grasped her hips and twisted, rolling them so he was now looming over her. Jane gasped in surprise then smiled as she lifted her arms to rest above her head.

'I'm yours, babe,' she whispered, her green eyes looking deeply into his blue orbs. 'Do what you want with me.'

His chest tightened and his hands slid up her arms and closed around hers, linking their fingers the way James had done with Lily's. His eyes held hers as slowly, he moved, pressing into her then withdrawing, teasing her until she was throwing her head back and arching up.

'Remus,' she groaned and he began to move erratically, the sound of her voice calling his name snapping the already fraying threads of his restraint.

He plunged into her without reserve and it was just seconds before Jane moaned as she fell over the edge, turning herself over completely to the waves of pleasure that crashed over her as her release hit.

Remus felt the shuddering in her body; the tightening around his cock as she clutched at him, her body calling to him to join her. He obliged, one last deep thrust sending him soaring with her, whispering her name as powerful spasms shook him, his hands gripping hers tightly as if he was frightened she'd disappear if he let go.

* * *

_They always talked afterwards. They lay there naked as the day they were born; Jane touching his scars, soothing the angry tears in his skin as Remus ran his fingers through her hair, thinking how much he loved the dark red spread across his chest. And they talked. _

_They talked, not to catch up on each others' news or to gossip about their friends, but to avoid the silence that said more than their words ever could. _

_They always talked._

* * *

Tonight, they were silent. No words escaped their lips as Remus held her to his chest, his arms wrapped firmly around her. Jane tangled her legs with his and splayed her hands over his chest, holding them still instead of stroking over his scars. This time had been different. This time they weren't content to let idle chatter wash away this feeling.

'I love you, Jane,' Remus said softly, his breathing pausing, his heart hesitating as the silence grew. She finally lifted her head, looking at him with those beautiful green eyes.

'I know,' she whispered then she smiled, a more contented and serene smile than he'd ever seen on her face. 'I love you too.'

**A/N: Fin. What do you think? Review please and I'll send you a chocolate covered Marauder of your choice!**


End file.
